


I'll Get By

by Casandravus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly comfort though, Post-Calamity Ganon, Some mentions of PTSD and such, Trauma Recovery, lots of fluff, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus
Summary: Link hadn't expected to get a second chance to be with the other Champions. Now that it was happening, he was carried by the hope that they'd all be okay in due time.(Sometimes, though, Revali gave him flight - and that carried him, too.)
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 224





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just soft for Revalink. That's it. That's the collection. Chapters that are connected or will be part of a bigger story will be noted/tagged accordingly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions, not finding much luck with indoor accommodations, camp outside. Conversations are had and a picture is taken.

Link’s house was much too small for all of them to sleep in, but the other Champions appreciated his effort to keep their resurrections low-key for a few days. Instead, they went camping on Satori Hill; it was relatively close to a village if they felt the need to go get something, but far away enough from civilization that they could avoid being spotted and crowded. 

Unlike all the other times he’d camped in the wild, this time Link built tents. “According to the Sheikah Slate, it might rain,” he said when Mipha asked about the need for it. “No lightning thankfully, but possibly a short downpour.” 

“Do you need help, little guy?” Daruk asked. “I can’t speak for the others but I’m happy to help.”

He shook his head, pulling the hair tie out of his hair to redo it. “Not with the tents, but I could use help with a fire… I don’t really have a weapon suited for that.”   
  
“Where’s the sword that seals the darkness?” Zelda asked, eyebrow quirked.   
  
The sigh he heaved made him seem another hundred years older. “It’s not suited for menial things like that, and… Watch,” he switched out his weapons. As soon as the Master Sword was sheathed on his back, a dark shadow fell over Link and his eyes dulled.    
  
Revali  _ knew _ he hated that sword for a reason; Rito were surprisingly sensitive to magic. This particular kind made his feathers stand on edge, though, and dread settled in his stomach looking at the Link of his hundred-year-old memories. He was no longer the Link that had awoken in the Shrine of Resurrection.   
  
Mipha’s eyes were sad, as if she had a knowledge of this involuntary transformation. Daruk and Urbosa were shocked. Zelda’s guilt carried in her voice. “I see your point; you can switch it out now. I’m sorry, I didn’t - ”   
  
“...Realize?” Link’s voice was slurred as he came out of the trance the Sword put him in. “Not many people do; that’s why I don’t typically use it. I don’t like being smothered like that; the more I use it, the more overpowering it becomes. Lately it’s gotten to where I can barely talk while it’s on my back.”   
  
Revali flinched.  _ Oh  _ **_no_ ** _. _   
  
After a few minutes, everyone went back to their tasks, and the tension from seeing the overpowering magic of the Master Sword drifted into the air like fallen leaves blown by the wind.

* * *

The stars were so visible above Satori Hill, they provided plenty of light alongside the fire. Taking first watch while the others slept, Link felt that it was a positive sign of the life to come once the world knew they were all alive. For some reason, his eyes stung as he really  _ saw  _ the world around him. Nothing about defeating Calamity Ganon looked how he thought it would. He certainly didn’t expect Zelda and the others to  _ be alive _ . He was sure -  _ so  _ sure - that he would have to face this new world without anyone he remembered from his first life. Link had fully believed that it would just be him roaming the wilds, killing the last of the monsters and malice, until he grew old and died in a forest. While Korok Forest wouldn’t be a  _ bad _ place to die… The life in front of him - with people he loved enough to call his friends - was  _ so  _ much better. He brought his fingers to his cheeks, finding them to be wet with his tears. 

When had  _ that _ happened? When had he started crying and why couldn’t he stop?    
  
Emotions flooded through him so heavily that he was paralyzed. Despite his best effort to move away from the camp so the others wouldn’t be disturbed, his body wouldn’t cooperate. Link pulled the Snowquill Tunic out of his bag, burying his face in it to muffle his sobs. He just hoped it would be enough; the utter humiliation of being caught like this by  _ Revali _ or  _ Zelda _ … He’d never be able to live it down. Mipha was a longtime friend; he thought she’d probably seen him cry before. Urbosa and Daruk were both extremely paternal, so they probably wouldn’t judge either. But Revali? Zelda? He couldn’t handle the scolding looks, or potentially harsh comments, that would come. Sure, he’d tried to open up to Zelda on their journey to different shrines (which he only remembered thanks to her diary), but she was still royalty and it wouldn’t do for her to happen upon him being so… Lacking in decorum. Revali would probably just click his beak, making some snarky comment about the weakness of Hylians and their emotional volatility.    
  
That made Link’s heart ache. He longed to remember  _ why _ there was so much tension between them a hundred years ago - but nothing would unloose. He’d circled Rito Village dozens of times over and even  _ read Revali’s diary _ , for Hylia’s sake, and yet these memories - like many others - were locked to him despite his best efforts.    
  
He didn’t notice the footsteps behind him, or the taloned feet that twitched just a few inches from his own.   
  
Once Revali had  _ that _ nightmare - a memory, really - there was no going back to sleep. He stepped outside the tent to look at the stars when a flash of Champion’s Blue just beyond the fire caught his eyes. His original plan had been to look at the stars and offer to take the next watch, but sympathy pulled him toward the Hylian Champion. His heart dropped when he saw Link sitting curled on himself, face buried in Rito-crafted garb, trying to muffle his sobs.   
  
He really should get Mipha, but she was in a deep sleep. Where did he even  _ begin _ with this? Revali was many things, but a loving shoulder to cry on hadn’t been one of them in his previous life. But he could change that now - at least, he hoped so. What if he was rejected, or what if Link whacked him with a weapon?   
  
Instinct overtook Revali’s anxious thoughts; he put a wing around Link’s shoulders and pulled him close. Definitely not something he would’ve done in their previous lives but… Things were different now. Link didn’t respond, still lost in whatever he was feeling. Revali unconsciously rubbed Link’s arm as he looked at the sky, trying to give him both privacy and some small measure of comfort. It took quite some time for the Hylian to settle, although tears still ran down his face. 

Revali startled when he felt Link press gently into his side. “You’re all right,” he muttered, returning the pressure, “Sorry. Got lost in thought.”

“No scathing commentary?” Link asked with a hoarse voice. “That’s not like you.”

“I’ve changed,” Revali shrugged. “Did you want to talk about it?” 

Link nodded against him. “I was positive that I would be facing the post-Calamity world alone, just having a boring routine in Hateno day in and day out. No more adventure, no more roaming the Wild… Then all of you fell out of the sky, just like that, and I was so  _ relieved _ . Even if life is boring now, I won’t be alone. I mean, I wasn’t entirely alone thanks to all of you giving me your gifts of spirit, but this is different,” he gestured vaguely to the camp and pulled away so he could look into those green eyes. “It’s nice to not be alone.”

“It really is.” 

Despite Link eventually falling asleep against him, Revali couldn’t do the same. He was too excited, yet also too at peace to move the exhausted knight. 

By the time Urbosa stepped out of her tent to greet the rising sun, Link’s head had fallen into Revali’s lap. She smiled at the sight before sitting on his other side, a hand on his shoulder. No words needed to be spoken; she’d known how they felt about each other since the beginning. Daruk came out next, sitting on the other side of Link and putting a blanket on top of him. Mipha and Zelda were last, but came together holding hands. The Zora princess grinned at the sight, and Zelda grabbed her Sheikah Slate to take a picture.

“Welcome home, all of you. It’s a brand new world out there.”

Every Champion was smiling - even Link, whose eyes were open as he beamed for the camera.


	2. A Deal With Hylia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you here? I'm supposed to be dead, you idiot!"
> 
> Link makes a deal with Goddess.

Revali’s eyes squeezed shut against the bright light making them burn. _Wait. He hadn’t slept in..._ He blinked as a familiar voice spoke in his mind.  
  
_Open your eyes._ _  
__  
_ “Zelda?” he asked, voice groggy. “Where am I? Where are _you_?”  
  
_Your memory’s intact then?_ _  
__  
_ “Well, obviously, if I remember you… What I don’t know, though, is why I’m not still dead and riding on Vah Medoh!”  
  
_The first step to going on an adventure is getting up, Revali_. _  
__  
_ “Har har,” he opened his eyes, sitting up. “Next you’ll tell me I’m - **squawk**!” Revali looked down. “Where are my clothes!?” Revali turned and found two chests in front of the… Well, bed wasn’t quite the right word… Resting place he’d found himself in. He opened the first to find a very casual set of clothing from his village - thank Hylia he wouldn’t be making this journey **naked**. He quickly put them on, muttering to himself. In the next chest, he found some arrows. “Well, those will be handy, if I can find - ”  
  
A small twinkle of light hit a series of objects to his immediate right.   
  
“A Feathered Edge… A Swallow Bow… And,” green eyes widened. That shield should _not_ be here. Not with him. His heart skipped a beat as he put his bow on his back and the arrows in their quiver. “I - what?”  
  
_Grab the Sheikah Slate. Since you can fly, you’re free to leave the Great Plateau. I recommend you head to Kakariko Village; Impa will be able to explain more._  
  
Dressed and armed, Revali climbed out of the Shrine of Resurrection, and gasped at the view that awaited him. It was _stunning_. He hadn’t seen a view like this in almost a hundred years; tears welled in his eyes. “Wow.”  
  
Revali knew he needed to get to Kakariko Village. He knew he needed to figure out what the _heck_ had happened, why he had the Hylian Shield of all things, and _what happened to Link_ … Wanderlust, which he’d only rarely felt in his first life, flooded his veins and gave rise to his feathers. Who knew? Maybe there would be some answers here on the Great Plateau.   
  
Heading toward what looked to be an old temple, he saw an old man sitting by a fire. “Hello?”  
  
He looked up, ignoring Revali’s surprised squawk. “Well, I’ll be! Hello again, Champion Revali.”  
  
“King Rhoam!?”  
  
“The one and only. I had… Moved on…” Rhoam waved his hand in the air, “And then I was brought back here without being told why. Now I know. Since you _are_ a Rito, you wouldn't need a glider, and I gave that away anyhow. In the four shrines on this plateau, you’ll find treasure that will aid you in your journey."  
  
Rhoam was right - each shrine held something of value; an elixir, some fairies, and treasure. However this had been arranged, he'd be able to get decent armor and weaponry quickly. The thought of someone, somewhere, wanting him to start this journey prepared brought Revali a great measure of relief.  


* * *

  
_ Well now, _ a quiet voice echoed in Revali’s head. _A familiar face at last; a sight for sore eyes._ _ I know why you're here. Do you need help finding the Guidance Stone and terminals, or do you remember enough to make your way through? _ _  
_ _  
_ Revali clicked his beak, almost indignant, until he took note of the Malice and how it had changed some aspects of his Divine Beast. “As loathe as I am to admit it, I could use some assistance.”   
  
_ Not a problem; here’s where you’ll find it…  _ The images in his mind showed a clear path to the Guidance Stone.  _ That’ll give you a lay of the land and help immensely.  _   
  
He made his way through all five terminals, the panicked SOS calls he'd originally made giving him anxiety. Windblight Ganon gave him a run for his money and, at one point, tossed him from the sky like a ragdoll. He was almost done for.   
  
_ Revali! Are you okay? _   
  
He’d never heard his name said with quite that kind of worry before. It made him smile even as a fairy flew from his pouch and healed him. “I’ll manage,” he gritted out, shooting his final bomb arrow. Windblight Ganon disappeared, and the world went white.  Revali blinked. Once. Twice. Another few times for good measure, but the sight in front of him did not change. The Hylian Champion, proudly wearing Rito-crafted clothing, including braids and a ruby earpiece. His heart betrayed him by beating faster, and his stomach dropped.  _ Why is he here? _ Revali hadn’t even activated the Blight-less main control unit yet!

  
“What did you  _ do _ ?” Revali hissed, the shock lowering his voice.    
  
Link shrugged. “Does it matter all that much? You’re alive and able to fly, right?”   
  
“Of course it matters!” Revali’s feathers rose, though he paid them no mind. His eyes were too focused and his heart was beating too fast for him to care.   
  
“You’ll have to find out with a memory, like I - oops. I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Is the shield holding up?”   
  
Revali nodded, his throat dry as he spoke again. “So is everything else. I’ll probably need to get that giant Korok to fix my bag though…”   
  
“Hestu?”    
  
“How’d you know that?”   
  
“He’ll either be at the Riv - “   
  
Revali growled, putting his hands on Link’s shoulders. “Why are you  _ here _ ?  _ I’m _ supposed to be dead, you idiot! I remember  _ everything _ !”    
  
Despite being soundly deceased, Link blushed at the contact. "You'll find out soon enough. Your job's far from finished, you know..."   


* * *

  
He wasn’t going to fight Ganon yet, but he  _ needed _ to figure out what Link had done, and why he was still alive. He knew that this shield had been somewhere in the castle, but surely it couldn’t have been in the  _ prison _ ? Right? Revali moved some rubble and there it was - a golden light shining from the floor, indicative of one of Link’s memories. He stepped onto it, head buzzing and heart racing as they’d done a dozen times before.

**_Why are you doing this?_ ** _ Zelda asked as the Hylian Shield was unveiled. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I love Revali,” the words came before Link could stop them, “and he was right - the sword that seals the darkness isn’t really needed to defeat the Calamity. Just the right weapons, supplies, and armor.” _ _  
_ _  
_ **_What about the prophecy?_ ** _  
_ _  
_ _ “The prophecy is  _ _ wrong _ _!” Link yelled, glaring at the prison ceiling. “Have you considered that someone  _ _ not _ _ tied to the prophecy is the key to breaking the cycle? He’s the  _ _ only _ _ Champion who wasn’t chosen based on blood, authority, or predestination! He  _ _ earned _ _ his title and it’s about time he got to live to his full potential!” _ _  
_ _  
_ **_There’s no stopping you, is there?_ **

_ “No, but if my theory is right, your magic will be less strained as a result of what I’m planning to do.” _ _  
_ _  
_ **_...That_ ** **_..._ ** **_would be helpful_ ** _. Zelda’s voice was soft, contemplative.  _ **_Do you really think this will end the cycle?_ **

_ Link chuckled. “I can’t think of anyone more suited to the job.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hylia, in her ethereal glory, appeared before him with a smile. “I see you figured it out.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “How to break the cycle, you mean?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hylia nodded. “I’ve been hoping for thousands of years that one of you would solve the mystery. Due to expectations placed upon me by Din, Nayru, and Farore, I could not tell you myself. I’m sorry.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Link rolled his eyes. “That’s pretty on par with my life experience, don’t worry about it. I have some conditions that I require be met before I go through with this.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The goddess raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “One - Revali gets to keep his memory.  _ _ All of it, intact _ _.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Agreed, on the condition that you fall to Windblight Ganon, for equivalent exchange.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Link nodded. “I accept that condition. Two - I get to leave behind some items. The Hylian shield, a Feathered Edge, a Swallow Bow, and a quiver of arrows.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hylia tilted her head. “The arrows will be in a chest, as will some basic Rito clothing. The shield, weapon, and bow will be beside the resurrection chamber. Are we agreed?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes. Lastly… I’d like to leave a note for Impa and the Sheikah scientists. Revali won’t be able to read it or make use of it, but he will need some way to prove that he is himself. Impa deserves an explanation, anyway, for all she’s dealt with.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hylia walked over to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. “You are selflessly brave.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He sighed. “No. My motive for doing this is purely selfish - I remembered how I  _ _ actually _ _ felt about him, and I want him to live. I want him to  _ _ fly _ _ ,” Link finished his note, placing it in the pocket of the pants that Revali would find. “It’s a tragedy that his wings have been clipped for one hundred years. He was right - it was foolish for everyone to put so much faith in me.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Foolish perhaps, but... Is it selfish to save someone you love, especially when you have no expectations of love in return? When you’re giving up  _ **_everything_ ** _ just to see him breathe again?” _ __  
_  
_ __ Link shrugged. He hadn’t thought about that - not that it mattered anyway. Revali had hated him then, and it would likely be the same now.

Revali emerged from the memory, wings shaking and face wet. He used the Sheikah Slate to travel to his little roost in Rito Village so he could recuperate from the sudden exhaustion he felt. Everything, yet nothing, made sense. The tears continued as Vah Medoh’s voice pierced the otherwise silent village air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of a bigger work. I'm working on story direction and plot pacing right now, but I love this idea SO much that I had to go ahead and post what I have.


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a fever. Revali rambles.

“I swear,” Revali muttered, wringing out a cloth to put on Link’s forehead, “Only  _ you _ could travel the entire world twice over and not get sick  _ at all _ just to be bested by something as menial as a cold.”   
  
Link chuckled, meaning he was  _ still _ fighting sleep. “My luck finally ran out.”   
  
He was half-tempted to be harsh with the washcloth but decided against it. “Thanks be to Hylia, you now have the superior care of the finest Rito warrior to ever grace Hyrule to help you, so you don’t keep doing idiotic things that make you sick.”   
  
“I need another blanket, I think,” Link said.    
  
Revali switched out the blankets so a dry one was on top of him. He hadn’t realized how badly Hylians sweat when they’re breaking fevers - it was actually a bit frightening, though he didn’t voice that thought. He didn’t want his… Whatever Link was to him now… To worry. Along that line of thought, it really did bother him that he didn’t have a  _ word _ for their relationship. In other cultures, it may not matter, but without offering a feather or other Rito declarations of affection, there just wasn’t any language for it, and -    
  
“If it matters that much to you, just give me a feather.”   
  
Revali nearly fell out of his chair. He hadn’t realized he’d been speaking these thoughts out loud. “A Rito does not simply  _ just give _ a feather, Link. It’s a complex matter, and screwing up a feather offering is tantamount to admitting you don’t care about the relationship and you just want the benefits without the work.”   
  
“Like a proposal in Hylian culture, then?”   
  
He thought about the question for a moment. “Yes, I guess so.”   
  
“Huh,” Link clicked his tongue. “G’night, then.”   
  
“It’s just past noon, but sleep well,” Revali pressed his forehead against Link’s cheek. “Your fever should break soon.”   
  
He was rewarded with a smile, and Link finally sleeping after a hellish twelve hours with little to no relief. He lovingly ran his hands through blond hair, fanning it out over the Rito-down pillow so it wouldn’t stick to Link’s forehead. His wings fluttered excitedly at the thought of Link being okay with receiving a feather… Although it wasn’t nearly time yet. It had to be  _ just _ right.


	4. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so, he was angry. Because he was angry, he decided to push himself to the absolute limits of what he could do. Now that he was seated, rubbing Zora-designed ointment on his arms and shoulders, the blue Rito could see the exhaustion underneath the seething."
> 
> The staggering implications of the SOS calls on Vah Medoh weighed Link down with rage and guilt. Revali's response? "It wasn't your fault. It's not your fault."

Glowing blue targets started to blur in Link’s vision; how long had he been in the Flight Range, anyway? Angrily resigned to the limitations of being a Hylian in the Hebra region, he glided back into the roost. After a few minutes at the fire, he realized he’d been there for hours. His muscles were shaking and stars twinkled in what he could see of the sky. Even the pain and fatigue were insufficient distractions for the rage he felt.    
  
He brewed a couple of healing elixirs in the cookpot and chugged the more potent one. Every time he closed his eyes, Vah Medoh’s panicked distress signals echoed in his mind. How had he not heard them one hundred years ago? Really, he knew it shouldn’t bother him - the Goddesses had resurrected the other Champions after the final defeat of Calamity Ganon, so they were  _ alive _ and  _ here _ and  _ no longer stalked by Blights or Malice outside of their dreams _ \- but… Compared to the other calls, Vah Medoh’s had come so much later. He should have been up there, fighting, Revali’s ego be  **_damned_ ** .    
  
Link’s guilt wasn’t quite as severe when he considered the other Divine Beasts’ calls - though it  _ was  _ still there. They were calmer, less… Erratic. Less  _ terrified _ . The mental image of Revali getting to his Divine Beast first, and dealing with that monstrosity for hours before anyone else had boarded theirs, and trying to handle it alone… The panic that must have been etched on his face as he issued the call from the control panel, continuing to fight… It made Link sick to his stomach. 

  
And so, he was angry. Because he was angry, he decided to push himself to the absolute limits of what he could do. Now that he was seated, rubbing Zora-designed ointment on his arms and shoulders, the blue Rito could see the exhaustion underneath the seething.    
  
Revali had never met a man so ready to die on the altar of guilt.    
  
“Link?” He asked, sitting at the opposite end of the roost.    
  
“Yes,” the reply was too tired to be a question.    
  
“Don’t beat yourself up over this,” Revali eyed him worriedly, “Be kind to yourself. It wasn’t - ”   
  
Blue eyes pinned him. “Don’t start,” he growled. “Zelda and Mipha have been harping on me about this since I first told them about the SOS calls. How did any of you expect me to feel!?”   
  
“I don’t know, but… Link… It was a hundred years ago. We’re all alive again by some weird quirk in the ‘divine plan’,” Revali spat out the last two words like bile. Then his voice softened. “It wasn’t your fault. It isn’t your fault. There’s nobody left to grieve because we’re all here.”   
  
Link brought his knees to his chest and put his forehead on them. “I should’ve been there. I should’ve been helping you.”   
  
Revali wrapped Link in his wings, sighing. “There are so many things we’d all do differently if we could go back… That’s especially true for me. Killing yourself trying to cope with the guilt isn’t going to help anyone. In fact,” his voice was choked, “it would probably break a few hearts.”   
  
He sat up at that, eyebrows raised.   
  
“Don’t beat yourself up about this. It’s  _ not _ your fault.”   
  
“Whose hearts would I break if I died?”   
  
“That’s a secret. Just know they exist, and it would be an ironic tragedy if you died so soon after the rest of us got a second chance to live.” Revali stood, extending a hand. “Let’s go. Kass’s family invited us to dinner.”   
  
Link smiled at that, the anger finally melting away. Perhaps he’d always feel some guilt for how the first battle had gone… But maybe he could enjoy this second chance they’d all been given, and avoid the mistakes he’d made one hundred years ago.


	5. Travel by Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link panics when he's paired off with Revali for two-day trip by coach. Where he fears an unmitigated disaster, easy conversation happens.
> 
> Maybe Urbosa was right, and the bird had him after all.

It wasn’t often that Zelda and her Champions traveled by coach - there hadn’t been that many left after the Calamity - but this journey was an exception; it would take far too long to walk back to Central Hyrule, and Daruk couldn’t ride a regular horse. The coaches available to them were able to fit two people each, and one of them miraculously was built specifically _for_ Daruk.  
  
Zelda coughed delicately into her hand the morning of their journey. “Each coach only sits two people on one side; the other side is meant to be used for easy access to weapons. I will be making the mission assignments now. I will ride with Urbosa; Daruk will ride with Mipha; Link, you will ride with Revali,” she said the last bit with a smile. “We leave in… Does two hours work for you all?” she asked the knights who would be driving.  
  
“Yes, Princess,” the Captain said. “We will use that time to make sure we have ample provisions.”  
  
“Good. Champions, we’ll meet back here to depart in two hours.”

Link grabbed his Sheikah Slate, teleporting with a quick, “I’ll be back!”  
  
Once in his house, he _panicked_. How was he supposed to handle a two-day trip in such close proximity to _Revali_? His face flushed at the thought of sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with the Rito. He splashed his face with water from the lone basin on the lower floor and sighed. He hadn’t really wanted to ride with Zelda - she was too prying… But he hadn’t wanted to ride with Mipha either, for embarrassment of having to explain that he _still_ didn’t remember much about their previous relationship yet he knew how she’d felt about him before it all happened.  
  
He wouldn’t have minded riding with Daruk. The Goron was like the father he’d lost, and they didn’t have to talk about anything Link was uncomfortable with. Revali was a puzzle he still hadn’t figured out. What little memory he had of their past, they hadn’t been on the best of terms… Yet now, they were friends. Link’s heart dropped at the thought, but pushed the feeling aside. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awkward as he was thinking if he just _pulled himself together_. 

A knock on his door pulled Link from his thoughts. 

Urbosa stood there, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised and a _wicked_ grin.  
  
_“Not. A. Word.”_ Link pointedly emphasized each word as he signed.  
  
“Bird got your tongue?” she asked, cackling wildly.  
  
Link blushed. _“Shut up.”_ _  
_ _  
_ She laughed again, gesturing toward the door in an unspoken question. He stepped aside to let her in and she sat at the small dining table. “Nice displays,” she said. “Those have to be replicas; you returned the authentic ones to us forever ago.”  
  
He nodded, clearing his throat. This would mean a lot more if he spoke it, he thought. “Yeah. I… Wanted a piece of you all with me. I didn’t know what would happen after.”  
  
Urbosa’s eyes actually teared up a little. “How sweet,” she said. “Does Re - “  
  
_“He has no idea and you’re not going to tell him. How did you even get here?”_ _  
_ _  
_ She held up a Sheikah Slate. “A little bird gave this to me.”  
  
_“Ah. Well, I’m almost done packing. You can head back.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Mm, no. You’re too much fun when you panic,” she joked.  
  
_“Fine. Make yourself useful and see if you can find anything we might need that I missed. I’m just getting a couple things from my room,”_ Link headed up the stairs and created a racket.  
  
Urbosa grabbed a few Hearty Truffles and some elixirs, putting them in her pouch. “Are you winning the fight against whatever you’re trying to get up there?”  
  
Link laughed as he came down the stairs, a feathered pen, ink, and a small book in hand. “I forgot where I put these, let me lock up and we can go.”  
  
They warped back, landing on top of each other in a heap. Zelda laughed and helped them up. “Well know we know that two Sheikah Slates being given the same command at the same time doesn’t quite work,” she gestured to the coaches. “Everything is ready. Urbosa and I will be in the middle; Daruk and Mipha have agreed to lead. Link, Revali - “  
  
“We’ll be taking the rear,” Revali nodded, walking over. “Let’s go, Link.”  
  
Everyone boarded their respective coaches, and off they went.  
  


* * *

  
  
To Link’s surprise, he and Revali talked - well, he’d signed for the most part - long enough that he didn’t notice when night fell. _“Did Zelda say if we were going to stop?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “No, but Urbosa may convince her to stop so we can make camp. The drivers certainly packed enough for it, anyway.”  
  
_“Makes sense.”_ _  
_ _  
_ The silence that followed was interrupted by Revali’s stomach rumbling. His feathers rose. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to eat before we left, and…” his eyes narrowed as he dug into his pouch. “Apparently, my idiocy is boundless. I didn’t - “  
  
_“I have plenty of food,”_ Link pulled out his slate. _“What are you in the mood for?”_

Revali swiped through the slate, and picked two seafood dishes.  
  
_“Those are new recipes; I hope you like them!”_

After he ate, Revali set the plates aside and took a breath. He moved his hands in front of his face. _“That was delicious. Thank you.”_

Link’s face turned the shade of a spicy pepper, shock causing him to speak. “Since when have you known how to sign?” _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ve been practicing,”_ Revali signed, moving slowly. _“I was tired of not knowing how to use a language I understand perfectly.”_

  
A grin broke the surprise from Link’s face. To say he was touched was an understatement; he had to blink happy tears back quickly so they wouldn’t burn his eyes. “Thank you.”  
  
After a couple hours practicing sign language, they’d taken a break. Link had turned to look out the window again, surprised at how visible the stars were. Happiness, gratitude, and relief flooded through him as he thought about how the day had gone. He’d expected it to be an unmitigated disaster of arguments and tense silence… The panic he’d felt when Zelda had paired them off was _laughable_ now, quite honestly, and -   
  
Revali’s head fell onto his shoulder, breathing slow and even. Link blushed again once he realized he didn’t want to move or stop looking at that _gorgeous_ face. Considering the late hour and the tiredness shutting his own eyes, Link exhaled quietly and laid his head on top of Revali’s.  
  
Perhaps Urbosa was right, and the bird had him after all.


	6. One Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? How can you swim if you don't come up for air!?"
> 
> "One deep breath, and then paddle like crazy!"
> 
> Or: The Champions go to the beach and Link gets laughed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this dialogue is taken directly from Fruits Basket 2019, season 2 episode 2. The context is obviously different, but I couldn’t get the idea of Revali and Link having this conversation out of my head. I may end up adding to this one later, I just wanted to post it.

“It’s been over a hundred years since I last went to the beach,” Urbosa said, raising her arms over her head. “I’m looking forward to relaxing by the waves.”  
  
“Being in the _ocean_!” Mipha squealed. “I can’t wait!”

Daruk shrugged. “I’ll be looking for rocks and ore. Gorons can’t really swim or do anything like that.”  
  
“You could always go to the gambling house,” Zelda said, grinning up at him.   
  
“Nah, I don’t have enough rupees on me.”   
  
Link and Revali hung toward the back of the group, although the latter scoffed. “I don’t like going to the beach. Too much water.”

“Eh? It’s because of your feathers, right?”

Revali nodded. “Yup. I’m quite masterful in the air, but in the water… I’m useless.”

“Ah. I can’t wait to go swimming!” Link grinned, re-shouldering the girls’ bags.   
  
“Given all the armor you wear, can you even swim anyway?”

“I, uh…”

Revali raised a brow.

“I totally can! I just need to get better at the whole _breathing_ part!”

“ _What_?” he squawked. “How can you swim if you don’t come up for air!?”

“One deep breath, and then paddle like crazy!”

Laughter burst forth before Revali could stop it. “You idiot! You’ll be better off if you just build sand castles or something. Maybe lounge with Urbosa.”

Link chuckled too. “You should’ve seen me when I was running around Hyrule,” he snorted. “I nearly drowned. In _Zora Armor_.”

“How did you manage _that_?”

“I swam up a small waterfall and forgot to breathe. Lucky for me, I had - .”  
  
Mipha turned around. “Are you telling him about that time I saved you from drowning in a waterfall?”   
  
“Yep!”

“You dork,” Mipha giggled. “That wasn’t the _worst_ thing I healed you from, but it was… Amusing.”

Revali paused in his steps, looking at the others. They’d never talked about what they’d done to help Link in the _before_. Something about it unsettled him slightly; as much as his Gale was needed… How often had Mipha brought Link back from the brink of death? How many times had Urbosa and Daruk helped him in a fight?

Link tugged at his hand, pulling him forward. “We can talk about it later, if you want. It’s been bothering everyone but me, although they haven’t said anything.”  
  
“How’d you - ?”   
  
“You’re too easy to read. Come on, let’s build some sand castles.”


	7. Flap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something… Alluring, almost, to the way Link looked in the moonlight. His burdens lighter, he seemed to be the image of peace. Revali was curious to see what the little knight was going to do next.
> 
> Link started flapping his hands.

Revali had just put his bow away when he noticed Link standing on the cliff overlooking their camp - it was far enough that he had privacy, but still close by if something happened. 

Link let his hair down, securing the tie to his wrist. 

The Rito was moving before he could stop himself. He hadn’t seen Link with his hair down very often, and there was something… _Alluring_ , almost, to the way he looked in the moonlight. His burdens lighter, he seemed to be the image of peace. He was curious to see what the little knight was going to do next. It was a strange feeling, really, to be so curious about the one who’d once been his rival. The one that was now, at the very least, a dear friend. He was only a few feet away when it happened.

Link started flapping his hands. 

It was slow, as if he was testing the movement. Gradually his wrists sped up, and the entirety of his arms moved with them. He chuckled quietly and shook his head at the same speed of his arms. For a few moments, everything was a blur of hair and grass and night time. Nothing that anyone might say or do could touch him at this moment. When Link flapped, he was _free_. No knight. No sword. No princesses. No world to save. 

Just him. His body. The _joy_ of moving so recklessly, away from prying eyes and gossiping mouths. He spun his whole body around once, more laughter spilling out of him and emotions pouring off his body like water to a river. He might not have wings to fly, but this was a very close second if how he felt while paragliding was anything to go by.   
  
Revali’s breath caught, and his heart raced. He’d never seen someone look so… So… Link opened his eyes, and all his movement slammed to a halt. His face nearly mimicked the color of a wildberry. He opened his mouth several times to talk, but no words would come out.

“I’m sorry,” blue feathers rose, “You just… Looked so _happy_. I couldn’t help but watch. Has anyone ever told you how _lovely_ you look with your hair down?” Revali’s feathers puffed even further and he flew back to his tent, closing it in a rush. 

Link shook his head, wide-eyed and grinning. “Just you,” he whispered to the wind.

He wore it down the next day, beaming every time Revali caught his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a headcanon I have that Link's potentially autistic, or at the very least, he stims like crazy when he thinks he's alone. Based on my own experience being autistic and flapping, then getting caught by my husband.


	8. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Revali is not the only one with little quirks he keeps secret.

The rain had quite literally come out of nowhere. It was _tolerable_ until lightning struck mere inches from Revali’s talon. He just _barely_ managed to repress a squawk, but his feathers had puffed and his eyes had dilated. He was _scared._ Mipha wasn’t much better - she screamed with the second lightning strike, nearly climbing onto Daruk since he was the only one without any metallic gear on him.  
  
“Easy, little fish,” Daruk’s hand was big enough to almost cover the Zora. “We’ll just find shelter and wait it out. Link, you know the area better than we do; lead the way.”  
  
Faron had been one of the Hylian’s most detested parts of his journey; the storms were nearly endless and when they did end, there had been that unexpected Lynel den. His blue eyes surveyed the land, only taking a moment to find an actual cave to take cover in. _“This way,”_ he signed, pointing to the north.  
  
Lightning struck again, and this time Revali did squawk, talons digging into the muddy ground beneath him. “No,” he managed. “I will not make the first move. I won’t move at all. You’ll have to carry me,” he said. He quite literally couldn’t move for the fear, but he had to save face by an inch. He’d assumed _Daruk_ would be the one to pick him up like the father - and grandfather - he was.  
  
Instead, Link walked around him in circles, sizing him up. An absolutely _feral_ grin came over his face, and he stood almost diagonally behind the Rito. _“Lean back a little bit,”_ he signed. _“Or squat. Whichever.”_   
  
Urbosa’s grin almost matched Link’s in its intensity, and her eyes flashed with… Something. It made Revali nervous. The fact that even Mipha - still curled in Daruk’s hand - was giggling didn’t help anything. “What are you all planning?” he asked, voice high and tight. 

“Just do what he’s asking, Rev,” Daruk said. “We gotta get out of this storm.”  
  
“Fine, _fine_ ,” Revali muttered, squatting a bit.  
  
Link moved fast, wrapping an arm around his upper back and the other arm going under Revali’s knees. It was like he was carrying a _bride_ , and the thought made Revali’s feathers puff almost comically in his embarrassment. _“Let’s go,”_ Link mouthed, nodding toward the cave and almost running.  
  
Revali had to wrap his own hands around Link’s shoulders so he wouldn’t move too much, or fall. Somehow, it felt like forever yet no time at all when they made it deep enough in the cave. He felt cold when Link finally put him down, which was _mortifying_ to say the least. Once Zelda and Urbosa had changed clothes, they put out their own fire and rejoined the men, settling easily among them. Revali himself stood far off to the side, shaking his feathers to try and get some of the water - and embarrassment - off him. Mipha gave him a sympathetic look; of their motley crew, she was the only one more afraid of lightning than he. Of course, even with no gear, lightning of any variety could literally kill her. Revali’s fear was much less practical than that - despite his time fighting monsters and wars, he was terrified of the _sound._   
  
Revali refused to sit by the fire, despite the fact that he was shivering. In his humiliation, he refused to look at the others. He’d kept his fears well-buried because they made him _weak_. The last century had changed much, but it had not changed his insecurity about being less than excellent at all times and in all situations. Deep down, he knew that they wouldn’t hold this against him - they’d been through too much together for such pettiness - but it was still… Still…!  
  
A gentle hand tapped his shoulder. Link, now dressed in a worn black shirt and navy trousers, sighed a bit as he signed. _“Carrying you was the fastest way to get you out of the storm. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Urbosa and Mipha just know me_ **_too well_ ** _and knew what I was going to do before I did it… I’m sorry.”_

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Revali said after a long while, voice low. “I’m just… I can’t be…”  
  
 _“You’re **not** weak." _Link’s eyes flashed, _“Being afraid is not a weakness. We’re all on the same side, and all of us are afraid of something. Besides… Carrying you was… Nice.”_  
  
Green eyes blinked, confused. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
Link flushed, but shook his head ‘no’. _“My embarrassing secret is that I love even the most basic physical contact. A hand on my shoulder, an elbow to the ribs… Carrying people,”_ his face was extremely red now, _“It’s very comforting after a century of being alone.”_

“Well then,” Revali wrapped a wing around the little knight’s shoulders and walked him to the fire. “I’m glad I could be of service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Revali says about the "first move" comes from a Tumblr post, which inspired this whole thing.


	9. Winter's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow fell upon Hateno Village for the first time in a century, and Link celebrated the Solstice by having a party. 
> 
> The dancing was just a bonus.
> 
> (AKA, the winter holiday/winter solstice soft fic nobody asked for)

Snow fell on Hateno Village for the first time in a century. 

Link smiled as he worked in his kitchen, making meals and drinks of all varieties for his many guests. Zelda, the other Champions and their descendants, Kass and Teba with their families, Traysi, Lyndae, Rhondson and Hudson, Bludo, Buliara, and other travelers he’d helped on his journey were there. Thank goodness Bolson had cleared out extra land and added several extensions to his house. There wouldn’t be room for even a fraction of them if his house hadn’t been renovated.

“Are you  _ quite _ sure you don’t need any help?” Mipha leaned against the door frame with crossed arms, looking at all the dishes and food with a skeptical eye.    
  
“Go have fun; I’m almost finished. Besides, I genuinely  _ love _ to cook, and I’m good at it because I want to be. Just gotta finish these drinks and I’ll start bringing the food out.”   
  
Mipha rolled her eyes and took a platter. “Don’t be silly! Anyone who comes in here is going to want to help you; you’re going to be  _ swamped _ after we retire for the night.”   
  
Link shrugged. “Fine then, go ahead if you insist. Just put stuff wherever it’ll fit.”   
  
Urbosa walked into the kitchen next. “What did you do, learn to make every popular dish across all of Hyrule?”   
  
“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I did,” he said with a wink. “And things that aren’t food or elixirs either!”   
  
“Do I even want to know?” the Gerudo asked as she took a plate in each hand.   
  
“Guardian parts!” Link laughed so hard he snorted. “I found a girl named Moza near the Oseira Plains and she kept cooking meat with stones, flint, Guardian parts… Anything besides, you know, actual food.”   
  
“She sounds like a real gem,” Sidon grabbed a pitcher of mead.   
  
Revali couldn’t help but grin at the laughter floating in the air. After all they’d been through, it was good to have joy in the world again… Especially coming from  _ Link _ , of all people. With the Master Sword resting in Korok Forest, his burdens were much lighter. Less weight on his shoulders brought to light the personality that he’d developed after awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection.

“Your turn to grab somethin’ out of the kitchen, Rev!” Daruk called, setting down dishes piled with food. “I can’t believe he  _ still _ isn’t done…”   
  
“Fine, fine,” the Rito said, making sure he didn’t bump into anyone. “Holy  _ Hylia _ , Link! We’re not gonna be able to eat all of this!”   
  
“There are a lot of people here, but I’m going to send anything that’s left to people who don’t have much - or any - food. This is my way of helping everybody I missed when I was roaming the Wilds. There’s so much ground I didn’t cover.”   
  
_ Unbearably selfless,  _ Mipha had said of Link once. Looking at him now, Revali could see it - and he could see the remorse in Link’s eyes for the people he hadn’t been able to save along his way. “You can’t save all of Hyrule by yourself; and you don’t have to anyway, we’re all here.”

Tears shined in Link’s eyes for only a second before he blinked them away. “You really are. Thanks, Revali.”   
  
For all the food cooked, dinner was a pretty informal affair. Everyone made their own plates and moved in circles. “Link!” a brunette woman called, excitedly grabbing her notebook. “Link, would you be willing to talk about this for a small column I’m collaborating with Zelda on? I already asked her if I could write about the events of the world post-Calamity Ganon if I  _ don’t _ use the  _ Rumor Mill _ , and make it a separate project.”    
  
“Hi, Traysi,” Link waved, “It’s nice to see you. I don’t know if I’ll want to be on the record, but you can ask anyone you might want to interview. Just accept their answers the first time.”   
  
“Thanks!” she grinned and headed toward Sidon. 

Link took a breath for courage and headed into the crowds of loved ones visiting his house.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and still no sight of Revali. Not even Teba and Kass had seen him leave.  _ If I were a Rito and needed space, but still wanted to stay nearby, where would… Oh!  _ Link walked around the side of his house and climbed the ladder there.

Sure enough, Revali was perched on the roof, head tilted back with eyes trained moonward. “Roofs make for a nice perch when needed. I’ll rejoin the party in a moment.”

Link sat down to watch the snow. He found the blue and white of his feathers to be particularly enchanting against the backdrop of snow and moonlight. He shook his head, feeling foolish for having such thoughts - it wasn’t like Revali found him attractive.  _ Right?  _ Of  _ all  _ the things to think about on the Winter Solstice, this had to be the most absurd.   
  
“It was just too much - the noise, the lighting, the crowd. I wasn’t overwhelmed by such before, but ever since… I’m much more prone to needing space. The view from here isn’t half-bad, either.”   
  
Except he wasn’t looking at the village anymore; Revali was looking at  _ Link _ . The blond cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry. “I was  _ so _ skittish when I first left the Great Plateau, I couldn’t even stand horses for a couple months. It was getting to be a bit much for me too; I’m glad all these people are here - everyone helped me on my journey to defeat the Calamity - but sometimes, it’s just… Suffocating.”   
  
Revali nodded, and a comfortable silence sat between the two of them as they snuck glances at each other. He wasn’t as loathe to admit it to himself as he once might have been - Revali appreciated being the object of Link’s concern. They hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms the first time around, but now that they were here - alive and free of their duties - they’d stumbled into an accidental understanding of each other.

The sound of Kass’s accordion carried on the air, and his voice eventually followed.

Revali got up, rousing his feathers and extending a hand to Link. For just a moment, they just stood there holding hands. Neither of them would fess up to the twinge of melancholy that took them over when they eventually pulled away. 

It didn’t last long; as soon as they found Kass and the other Rito, Link and Revali were pulled into a dance. Teba laughed as he saw the looks on their faces. “This is a traditional Rito celebration dance; surely you haven’t forgotten it, Master Revali?”

Being called  _ Master  _ despite how young he’d been when he’d fallen to Windblight Ganon made his feathers rise with flustered pride. He didn’t know  _ what  _ to say to that so he concentrated on remembering this dance; he wouldn’t want to look a fool in front of an admirer. Or a certain little knight. 

Just as it seemed the party was in full swing, Kass slowed the music down, nudging Teba toward Saki and Mimo toward Fyson. Zelda was pulling Mipha into the yard, and Sidon had found Yunobo. In just a few minutes, it looked like everyone who was interested had found a partner to dance with.

Revali grabbed Link’s hand to stop him from going inside. He swallowed audibly. “I haven’t heard this song since before the Calamity. Would… You…?” blue feathers puffed in agitation.

“I’d love to,” Link said with a beaming grin.

Kass kept the music light but slow; pairs who wanted to switch off did, but several couples were happy exactly as they were, including Link and Revali. They danced together for the length of many songs, and it was only feeling a blond head on his shoulder that made Revali want to stop.  Link’s eyes were fluttering closed and his step was starting to falter just a bit. Revali took the opportunity to study the visible half of Link’s face, a soft smile ghosting his beak. The poor boy had been more exhausted than he’d let on, and it was… Dare he say it, it was almost an honor to be the one Link had chosen to fall asleep on. The music quietly faded to silence, and Revali saw that the guests were heading off to bed. 

Revali gently rubbed his beak against Link’s face in similitude of a Rito kiss. “Happy Winter Solstice,” he muttered tenderly. 

  
Link hummed sleepily, almost trilling in the back of his throat. “Happy Winter Solstice,” he yawned. Stumbling together - Link could barely keep himself upright - they somehow made it to Link’s room, and Revali tucked him in. “Stay until I fall asleep,” the blond mumbled. “Please.”   
  
Revali stayed until morning - and into every morning after.


End file.
